


Into a...

by tablelamp



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Revenge, Spoilers for “Maleficent: Mistress of Evil”, Transformation, What happens to Ingrith next, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: Ingrith discovers that Maleficent is not quite done with her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Into a...

Ingrith knew before her eyes were open that she was human again. When she’d been transformed previously, the ghost of her human self had seemed to hover in the air around her. She’d kept trying to speak with a mouth and throat that wouldn’t move the way she knew it should, to move fingers she no longer had. Now the air around her seemed to relax, settling gently and letting her know that she was once more herself.

“Well, well,” Maleficent said.

Ingrith’s eyes snapped open, but she forced herself to respond calmly. She was a queen, after all, and excelled in controlling how she appeared to others. Slowly, she pushed herself into a seated position, trying to take in her surroundings. They were in a thickly wooded area, which could only mean one thing. “You’ve brought me to the Moors.”

Maleficent smiled, but it was the smile of someone looking at a particularly interesting insect. Ingrith fought back her instinct to recoil.

“Surely you didn’t think I would return you to your castle,” Maleficent said.

Ingrith seemed to remember that her husband had been awakened, and if that was true, the court would know what she had done. She would never be welcome at the castle again, not that she would admit such a thing to Maleficent. “You must know that I won’t cooperate with any of your plans.”

“I’m afraid you already have,” Maleficent said.

Maleficent’s sly confidence unnerved Ingrith. She hated being unnerved. “Your intention is to keep me here?”

“You murdered my people and attempted to murder me,” Maleficent said, brushing her fingers across the bark of a nearby tree. “Did you think I would set you loose upon the world?”

Ah, vengeance. That was something Ingrith understood. “No.” She held herself as tall as she could, though it was more difficult than it had once been. “What would you have me do?”

Maleficent gave Ingrith an arch look. “I would have you know who you are.”

“I know who I am,” Ingrith said. She could feign confidence in uncertain situations; she’d been doing it all her life.

“You think so?”

Ingrith had been a princess from birth and a queen most of her adult life. She’d spent years looking for ways to wield a certain amount of control over her own life and the lives of others. In the Moors, surrounded by magic and faced with an enchantress who couldn’t be killed, that sense of control was impossible to maintain. “What does that mean? What have you done?”

“See for yourself,” Maleficent said.

Ingrith surveyed her surroundings, looking for a pond that might show her reflection. She turned to one side, and that was when she saw them, when she realized why it had been so difficult to sit up straight.

Wings. She had giant feathered wings sprouting from her back, just like Maleficent.

Ingrith cried out in surprise, scrambling forward, but the wings followed her. More than that—now that she was aware of them, the wings had sensation for her, like an arm or a leg. She tensed her shoulders and her wings flapped behind her, sending her pitching forward unexpectedly. Ingrith caught herself with her hands.

“Don’t worry,” Maleficent said. “You’ll get used to them.”

Ingrith gave Maleficent her best queenly glare. “You’ve disfigured me!”

A cold look came into Maleficent’s eyes. “On the contrary. I think you’ll find wings are common among the Fae.”

For a moment, Ingrith didn’t understand. Then she recoiled, trying to get to her feet, arms and legs and wings all scrambling. “No.”

Maleficent smiled again, and somehow it was worse than her first smile.

Ingrith tried to think. “Fae are magic. You wouldn’t give me magic.”

“Of course not,” Maleficent said. “But as I’ve already proven, I can change your shape into anything I like.”

Ingrith lifted a hand to her face, and her fingers met the same sharp contours Maleficent’s face had. She lifted her other hand to the top of her head and found horns. Giant twisted monstrous horns. She had thought she’d been returned to human form, but she’d been entirely wrong.

“How—” Ingrith had to pause to keep her voice from trembling. This was not acceptable. She would not be weak; she would not be frightened. She’d promised herself once that she would never allow herself to feel that way again. “How long will you keep me like this?”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. “I had thought you’d be pleased not to be a goat.”

Ingrith shook her head. “But this—”

“Is it worse than murder?” Maleficent asked, danger in her gaze.

Ingrith had no answer to that. “Then this is to be my torment.”

“Unless I can think of something more effective,” Maleficent said. She chuckled, a low sound that made the feathers on Ingrith’s wings prickle in discomfort. “Don’t worry. You’re in the Moors now. You’ll fit right in.” She turned, her own wings sweeping behind her as she strode away.

Ingrith wrapped her arms around herself, glancing uneasily at the surrounding forest. This was the one place she had never trusted, filled with creatures she feared who hated her, and now she could go nowhere else. She was no longer queen of anywhere that wanted her.

Maleficent could not have devised a more complete punishment.


End file.
